1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to improvements of a camera having an automatic exposure bracketing function that enables continuous shooting to go on while simultaneously varying the exposure value automatically.
Incidentally, what has been called here the "automatic exposure bracketing" function refers to that for the given exposure value to the camera (in the case of automatic exposure, the exposure control value to be derived automatically from the object brightness and the film sensitivity, or in the case of manual exposure, the shutter time and aperture value set by the photographer), the camera offsets it. Simply speaking, this means that when photographing a certain object, a series of continuous shots are taken with a variation of the exposure value to some number of successive steps. It is this operation that the camera of that function automatically performs.
2. Description of the Related Art:
In the conventional camera of this kind, to make it simple to set in the automatic exposure bracketing mode, it is common that a number of exposure values are distributed over a range with the correct one the camera itself has derived by computation at the center, or equally on the underexposure side and on the overexposure side (for example, -0.5, 0, +0.5), and that the photographer needs only to do setting of a desired value of that number of steps (in the aforesaid instance, 0.5 steps). By the way, in view of the photographic situation, the photographer sometimes wishes either a one-sided distribution of the series of exposure values as only on the underexposure side or on the overexposure side (for example, -1.5, -1.0, -0.5, or +0.5, +1.0, +1.5), or a shift of the center of the distribution. For such a case, the realization is made possible by relying on the setting of an exposure compensation value.
In its indication part, however, because the exposure compensation value and the automatic exposure bracketing number-of-steps are displayed independently of each other, it is difficult to understand what results the above-described one-sided setting or center-shifted setting is to effect. Therefore, the display device of the conventional camera has a possibility that the photographer would perform different settings from his own intention.